No me dejes solo
by AndromedaS05
Summary: No sé como hemos acabado en mi cama, tan solo sé que no quiero que me dejes... Sherlock y John acaban en la cama tras la despedida de soltero. Narrado desde el punto de vista de Sherlock. Participa en el reto del foro 221B Baker Street, como reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" (Slash)


___Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "221B Baker Street"._

___Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no al gran Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC._

Espero que os guste ^^___  
_

* * *

Te beso, me acaricias, suspiro, jadeas...

Mis manos temblorosas acarician tu cuerpo, tus manos decididas arrancan mi camisa. Sabes a cerveza, me pierdo en tu boca.

Sé que no se va a repetir.

Sé que mañana te casas.

No soy estúpido, sé como funciona este mundo. El alcohol te hace querer cosas que tienes muy ocultas. Sé que yo no te gusto si no fuera por esta venda que nubla tu vista.

Sé que no me amas.

Sé que la amas a ella.

Sé que yo te amo.

El recuerdo de que va a ser solo una noche, la borran tus manos acariciándome, tus labios sobre los míos, tu erección palpitante contra mi muslo...

Apenas recuerdo cómo volvimos a Baker Street, cómo acabamos en mi cama... Solo quiero recordar tus besos, tus caricias, tu sabor, a ti.

Bajas dando besos por mi cuerpo, yo me tenso y tú me sonríes. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos iluminan mi mundo, pero aun que te lo diga, mañana no lo recordarás.

Besas mi erección, la primera que he tenido completa nunca. La lames, y la succionas y siento que me pierdo. Sé que jadeo y gimo muy alto, pero no me importa, quiero que me oigas, quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo, solo por hoy, solo en mi cama, solo cuando estás en mi.

Subes a mi cuello, lo besas y lo muerdes. Sé que me dejas marcas que no se irán fácilmente. Me da igual, quiero más, quiero que veas que soy solo tuyo. Haces un chiste sobre lo blanca que es mi piel y apenas río, estoy demasiado distraído con tu erección sobre la mía. Creo que te has dado cuenta, porque has empezado a moverte encima de mi. Vuelvo a gemir, y dices que amas mis gemidos.

Sé que es mentira, sé que amas los de ella, pero me callo y sigo gimiendo, porque ella ahora no está aquí. Solo estamos tú y yo.

Vuelves a bajar por mi pecho, besándolo y lamiéndolo. Pones un dedo en mi entrada y la tanteas, sé que dolerá, pero tenerte por completo en mi vale cualquier dolor. Un dedo ya esta dentro de mi, y suelto un jadeo. Tú me miras para ver si estoy bien y yo asiento sudoroso, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos negros. Sé que estoy por como estás tú. Otro dedo entra en mi y gruño. Me dices que todo va bien y los mueves ligeramente, yo agarro las sabanas.

Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Jadeo cuando rozas ese punto en mi interior. Veo que sonríes de lado y das en ese punto más fuerte. Me retuerzo y gimo. Añades otro dedo y creo que no podré aguantar más dolor. Cuando voy a decir que pares me callas con un beso. Vuelvo a perderme en tu boca, y mi parte de cerebro que aun estaba cuerda, se inunda de placer. Sacas tus dedos de mi sin dejar de besarme. Me miras fijamente y yo me pierdo en lo que antes eran unos ojos azules como el mar, ahora negros como el azabache, cegados por el deseo.

El deseo...por mi?

No, es el deseo carnal lo que te hace estar encima de mi y restregarte contra mi entrada. Yo gimo y sigo agarrando las sabanas esperando a que te metas muy dentro de mi. Me miras a los ojos mientras me penetras lentamente. Creo que grito, paras, y me miras con preocupación. No quiero que pares y te vayas, así que me muevo levemente para que veas que quiero esto.

Empiezas a moverte y yo clavo las uñas en tu espalda. Sé que dejaran marcas y que ella las vera, pero no me importa. Golpeas una y otra vez en ese punto que me vuelve loco y no paro de gemir y suplicar por más.

¿Qué me has hecho, John Watson?

Sigo gimiendo y oigo como te ríes, tu hermosa risa, nunca me cansaré de ella. Sigues encima de mi, y cuando te corres, creo oír mi nombre, pero eso no es posible. Sigues dando en ese punto y masturbándome cuando termino.

Sé que he gritado tu nombre.

Caigo rendido en la cama y tu encima de mi. No quiero que esto se acabe, no quiero que me dejes y te vayas con ella, pero siento cómo sales de mi y siento tu corrida caer por mis muslos. Cierro los ojos y te aprieto a mi, hablo bajito, casi suplicando que te quedes. Acaricias mi mejilla y me besas lentamente. Dices que no te iras a ningún lado, solo necesitas agua. Sales de la habitación y yo te veo irte.

Suspiro y me quedo boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo tu semilla caer por mis muslos.

Me intento levantar pero no puedo, me duele todo. Intento alcanzar un cigarrillo, pero llegas tu y me giro para mirarte, sorprendido porque no te has ido. Te tumbas a mi lado y me abrazas, diciéndome que no piense y que me vaya a dormir. Te hago caso, pero antes acaricio tu pecho y te observo dormir.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de ti...

Me despierto y no te veo a mi lado. Me incorporo pensando que fue un sueño, pero tengo un dolor constante y aun hay rastros de tu semilla seca en mis muslos.

Tu ropa no esta, ni rastro de ti en el apartamento. Contengo mis lagrimas, ni siquiera te despediste. Me pongo una bata y me pongo a ensayar para tu boda. La señora Hudson me lo recuerda constantemente, y yo solo recuerdo como se sentía tenerte muy dentro de mi.

Me visto para tu gran boda con ella.

Veo que hay una llamada perdida de Mycroft, pero dejo el móvil en silencio. Cojo un taxi hasta esa pequeña iglesia que escogisteis gracias a mi. No veo gente, debo de llegar tarde.

Entro en la iglesia sin hacer ruido y te veo ahí, de pie, sonriéndome. Miro al rededor y solo veo a Mycroft y a Lestrade. Me acerco con una mueca y te pregunto que pasa.

Te arrodillas y me miras fijamente.

Sacas un anillo del bolsillo y ahí mismo me pides que me case contigo y que no puedes vivir sin mi.

Doy un paso a tras, te pregunto por Mary. Me dices que la has dejado, que solo me quieres a mi y que anoche solo pediste cerveza sin alcohol.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora.

Veo a mi hermano y a Lestrade esperando una respuesta, sonriendo, y después te miro a ti, John Watson, Capitán del 5° batallón de fusilería de Northumberland, ahí de rodillas, pidiéndome a mi, un friki, un odioso, que me case contigo.

No puedo aguantar y me tiro encima de ti repitiendo una y otra vez que si.

Mike Standford entra en la iglesia vestido de cura. Me besas sin importarte que el resto nos mire, parece que pasan horas. Cuando dejo de besarte veo tus ojos azules no apartarse de los míos, como si creyeras que me iría a alguna parte. Sonrío y te vuelvo a besar sin poder creérmelo aun.

Coges mi mano y nos dirigimos al pequeño altar de la iglesia.

Mike preside la ceremonia, y nuestros padrinos son mi hermano y su novio, aun que ellos no saben que lo sé, les sonrío.

Mike pronuncia unas palabras y tú me aceptas como tu marido. Tus ojos están llenos de ilusión y yo no puedo evitar echar una lagrima cuando te oigo pronunciar esas palabras.

Tiemblo al ponerte el anillo, y coges mi mano.

Pronuncio esas palabras con dificultad y me pones el anillo, sorprendentemente tú tiemblas más que yo.

Ambos reímos y Mike nos declarada esposos. Me agarras de la cintura y me besas con ternura, con amor. Yo acaricio tu cuello, y juro que jamas me volveré a alejar de ti.

Juntos para siempre.


End file.
